


shut up, heather

by heathermcnamara



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathermcnamara/pseuds/heathermcnamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's just a stupid tradition"<br/>but that doesn't mean either of them don't like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up, heather

It was always strange, the way things seemed to fall apart and fall back together, in a way that was familiar, yet somehow different from before. It was December when everything changed, a cold day when the wind seemed to creep beneath the cracks in the door and sent shivers down the spines of all it touched. Heather McNamara insisted on wearing a hat and scarf, even indoors, claiming it was too cold and that she would obviously get hypothermia and probably die if she didn’t. Heather Chandler just rolled her eyes at Heather Duke who couldn’t help but crack a half smile, lips curving upwards, even though her mind was beginning to wander, as it often did, thinking of other things, other places. Except lately, her thoughts had been a lot closer to home and more and more often, it seemed, she’d been thinking about the same pair of red lips on hers, the same rare laughter, the same green eyes. At first, she’d figured it was just a passing thing, a fleeting daydream, pausing in her mind for only a second, lightly dancing through her brain, weaving dreams that were both beautiful and terrible at the same time, dreams that almost scared her by how much she longed for them to be true. She knew, somehow, deep down, that this was not something that would just fade straight away, something that would pass when Heather let another poisonous word slip past those pretty lips, this was something that would take time, time was the only solution for this. She glanced up, realising that Heather McNamara was getting to her feet, making some excuse about having to go and talk to the cheerleaders about some christmas something-or-other, she didn’t quite catch her words, the shorter girl was talking at a mile a minute, stumbling over her words like crazy, half starting sentences and then looping back on herself and finishing other ones. Heather nodded slowly, not really caring where the other girl was going, her mind on other things. Other things like how close she was sitting to Heather Chandler right now, and how it would only take a tiny movement, a tiny turn of the head and they’d be touching, another tiny fraction more and they’d be kissing. Of course, Heather had claimed they’d only been sitting that close because it was so cold, but Heather had dared to get her hopes up, had thought for a second that maybe, just maybe, this meant something.

 

She felt a sharp elbow dig in her side, and she practically jumped out of her skin, she’d been daydreaming again. Heather Chandler was staring at her, or rather, a spot just above her, her expression one of what appeared to be a mixture of confusion, annoyance and possibly something else.   
“She’s done it again.”  
Heather had no idea what she was talking about, until she followed Heather’s gaze upwards to see nothing other than a tiny sprig of mistletoe hanging from  
the ceiling, just above their heads. “Oh.” She cleared her throat, slightly on edge, trying to keep calm. “I thought we agreed we were keeping stuff like this away from her this year?” A laugh escaped Heather’s lips, not a long one or a loud one, but a laugh all the same.   
“I think Veronica might have had something to do with it.”  
Heather raised her eyebrows. “Well, I didn’t see that coming.”   
Heather groaned and rolled her eyes. “You’re honestly that oblivious? Heather, they’ve been all… heart eyes at each other for weeks.” She turned her head so that her lips were so close to Heather’s that she could almost imagine them touching. “Anyway.”

“You know we- we don’t have to do this right? It’s just a stupid tradition.” Heather half whispered, her heart pounding, not believing this was actually about to happen.

Heather laughed again, louder this time before shrugging. “Where would be the fun in that?” She asked, on the edge of laughing again, before leaning in and kissing her.

Heather wasn’t sure what to do, she thought she might collapse, or possibly even melt, just from pure… pure joy? Happiness? Something like that. But it was over too soon and Heather was pulling away, and shrugging again. “You’re not bad, if I’m being entirely honest. But you panicked. Why?”  
Heather opened her mouth to defend herself, but before she could form any words, Chandler was already glaring at her.

“Shut up, Heather.”


End file.
